The Attack of FrankandJoe3
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: This is why you don't tell the characters of a story how the story goes. Rated T for violence, cussing and possibly disturbing images.
1. Chapter 1

**Prepare to be confused! **

"Kurt, Kitty, please come down to the main hallway," the Professor's thoughts echoed.

A bamf and Kurt was there. A crash, something broken and a scrambling down the staircase and Kitty joined him.

"What do you need, Professor?" Kitty asked.

He smiled, "It's not what I need. It's what she does. Talk to her."

The Professor gestured to a small girl who sat in the corner hugging her knees. She looked to be about eight. Her hair was long and black and very messy. She was pale white. She wore a small black dress and had a red ribbon in her hair. Her blue eyes were releasing tears.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked her.

She looked up at him. Suddenly, she appeared in front of Kurt and Kitty. She was on her feet, tearless.

"Yes," she said just one word showing her voice was soft but not scared.

"Who are you?" Kitty asked her.

The girl bit her lip and disappeared again. Kurt and Kitty spun around. The girl was on top of the staircase.

"My name is FrankandJoe3," she smiled softly, her eyes turning red.

Then FrankandJoe3 appeared at their feet again, sitting on the bottom stair.

"Are you a mutant?" Kurt asked, trying to sound braver then he felt.

She giggled softly.

"No, I'm not, but you are. You both are."

Kurt and Kitty exchanged glances.

"Why did you tell us a username?" Kitty asked.

The girl disappeared again. She was in the corner she started out in. She was crying again.

"It's all my fault. I tried to stop, but I can't. The voices don't let me stop. They threaten to kill me. It's all my fault," she sobbed.

"She's insane!" Kurt mouthed.

Kitty shot him a look and sighed.

"What's all your fault?" Kitty played along.

"My friends have it planned out. They're going to kill you. Stab you, tear you apart, torture you... they won't let you live. All they want is Kurtty. That's all, but you guys didn't listen. You didn't listen," the girl replied.

FrankandJoe3 appeared on top of the stairs again.

"Kurtty?" Kurt repeated.

"The demon and the kitten; you and Kitty. Kitty and Kurt," she laughed louder.

Kitty grabbed Kurt's wrist.

"So Kurt, have you met Nocturne yet?" FrankandJoe3 teased.

"Nocturne?" he questioned.

"Oh, your daughter will have to wait a few years. I forgot the fact that Kitty isn't dead yet."

"Who the hell are you?" Kitty snapped.

FrankandJoe3 appeared in front of them.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. I just want to stop you. You can't fall for their plans."

Kitty and Kurt were as confused as ever. FrankandJoe3 sighed as if they were stupid.

"Fine, let me dumb it down. The X-Men are just pawns. We're the chess players. We own the board and we own you. You guys are the King and Queen. You are most prized. If we lose you, we lose everything."

"Who is 'we'?" Kitty asked angrily.

FrankandJoe3 smiled, "My friends. Now, I have to go before they realize I came and warned you. Just watch out. If the trees rustle, don't get out of bed. If there is lightning outside, stay indoors. If your stomach hurts, don't eat the food. Oh and one last thing: if you see the words 'the end' anywhere, run as fast as you can and don't look back. But it'll be too late."

Kurt and Kitty were scared now. FrankandJoe3 curtsied.

"Katherine, Kurt, I bid you farewell. Guten Tag," she smiled sweetly and evaporated, leaving behind the blue ribbon in her hair.

Kitty picked it up.

"Kurt, do you believe her?"

Kurt wasn't listening. He was looking outside. There was lightning everywhere. Seconds ago it had been beautiful.

"Let's just stay inside to be safe," he muttered and walked back up the stairs.

**Told you it would be confusing. Now, I need a few Kurtty authors to be my 'friends'. Don't worry, no one will die... at your hand at least. Maybe at your feet...**

**And remember, if you see the words 'The End' run as fast as you can and don't look back.**

**Love,**

**FrankandJoe3**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a strong knock on the door. But it was only a single knock. Silence echoed in the large 'empty' building. Another knock sounded, even louder. Silence followed. The person on the other side of the door was impatient.

"Open the door, God damnit or I'll break it down!" FrankandJoe3 cried impatiently.

Inside, a loud chuckle sounded.

"Hold on your tailfins, FrankandJoe. The door's unlocked," a feminine voice told the girl.

This feminine voice belonged to a girl who sat at a strange oval like table. Her hair looked long in the front but was short in the back. The hair was a dark brown. Her face was concealed by a mask like that on the Incredibles. She wore a white strapless gown and had white gloves that almost reached her shoulders.

The door opened and FrankandJoe3 walked in. She hit the lights, revealing her messy hair. The girl at the table stared her up and down and smirked.

"Did they believe it?" the girl at the table asked.

FrankandJoe3 smiled. She seemed to catch fire and explode in a mere second. In her place was a girl about 12 or thirteen. Her black hair was straight and framed her face. Her dress was a spaghetti strap that fell to her knees. She wore small black gloves that matched the black dress and she too wore a small mask.

"Every word of it," her voice was darker and much louder than before.

FrankandJoe3 took a seat at the table next to the girl.

"What about you X-Kat? Did you manage to convince Rogue and Evan?"

She nodded, "Rogue was doubtful but Evan bought it so she did too."

A thundering noise sounded in the air. No one twitched in fear.

"Hello Pietro4," they said in unison.

The red headed girl stormed down the staircase.

"I take it that Logan and Ororo didn't take it too well?" X-Kat asked, twirling a lock of brown hair.

Pietro4 sighed.

"How'd you guess? Logan saw me and tried to kill me, calling me a lunatic. Ororo calmed him down, but not before he had a major freak out attack. I think I convinced them, but you never know."

Her green dress lit up as the shadows hit it. She sat down next to FrankandJoe3.

"Did it go well with you guys?"

They both nodded, "Yeah, it went well."

"Lucky," she grumbled under her breath.

"Oh quit complaining! I had the biggest job!" a voice echoed down the staircase.

A girl with curly blonde hair appeared. She wasn't alone. Beside her, handcuffed, was Eric Rollman, the head of Marvel Animation who directed X-Men Evolution.

"You'll never get away with this!" he growled.

"Funny," the girl smirked, "seems like we already have."

"Elven, you know better then to count your chickens before they hatch," X-Kat scolded.

Elven rolled her eyes and pushed Eric Rollman down the staircase in front of her.

"So, what about Jean and Scott?" FrankandJoe3 asked, folding her hands.

She 'exploded' and turned into a small 4 year old with pigtails and tons of freckles.

"Yea, do dey buh-leeeave?" she giggled softly.

X-Kat hit her on the arm. Her blue eyes filled with tears and she started crying.

"You big meanie!" she sobbed.

X-Kat rolled her eyes, "Enough with the morphing stuff. You seem to be becoming quite a good Mystique."

FrankandJoe3 looked up angrily. Her eyes flashed red and once again, she 'exploded'. She was replaced by a dragon.

"DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT FILTH!" she screamed.

Pietro4 sighed, "Great job, you got her started again."

But FrankandJoe3 didn't get very far. A loud and very deep voice shut her up.

"SILENCE!" the voice screamed at them all.

The dragon turned back into an 8 year old girl with messy hair and a torn dress. FrankandJoe3 sat in her chair and hugged her knees, terrified.

"Elven, set Mr. Rollman in the corner for now. As for the rest of you, good job. Now, onto faze two of our plan," a figure appeared on a large screen but his or her features were masked by a thick black layer of blockage.

FrankandJoe3 faded back to 13 and she tugged on her gloves.

"The computers are in the back room. Get to typing girls."

The four masked girls sprung from their chairs and dashed into the backroom as fast as they could.

"And as for you Mr. Rollman, we have plans for you."

**Eric Rollman really is the head of the Marvel Animation whether you like it or not. X-Kat is X-katroxx, one of my closest friends on fanfiction and Facebook. Pietro4 is Pietro-4-eva if you didn't guess. And Elven is ElvenQueen18. Yes, I know that this isn't what any of you really look like, but I wanted to have a brunette, a blonde, a black headed and a red head in my story... **

**So yeah, review, guess what happens. I can still add future characters... And as for the deep voiced [disguised of course] person hidden by the layer of blockage... Yes, I know who I want it to be, but I need permission so I'm going to ask this person. If they say no, which I'll understand, then the figure will be... well, some one else then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The masked figure may have been identified! Maybe... maybe not of course... **

The hot pink dyed hair girl sat in the chair, still facing X-Kat.

"Are you kidding me? That's the reason? That's so stupid!" she cried.

X-Kat grinned, "So you're in?"

The hot pink haired girl nodded, "Yeah, I don't have anything else to do today."

"Well, welcome to the team Cloudy."

The hot pink haired girl blew a big bubble.

"Whatever, just get me to a computer."

OoOoO

The doorbell rang. It was a rare sound to hear in the Institute. Kurt was the first to the door. He opened it and to his surprise, saw no one there. A few of the others came down.

"Who was it?" Scott asked.

Kurt shrugged. Just as he was about to close the door, he noticed some envelopes on the ground. He picked them up. There were eight envelopes. He closed the door. Written on each of the envelopes was a name.

"Ve got mail?" he didn't sound to sure as he passed them out to those of them that were there.

He gave Logan's to Storm so she could go give it to him. She gave Jean's to Scott and he held Kitty's envelope. The other X-Men had to go envelopeless.

OoOoO

If any of those X-Men had hovered for a few seconds longer, they would have heard the cell phone ring. FrankandJoe3 picked it up.

"Green?" she wasn't in the mood to say hello.

"Man, I think the Asylum was right... anyway, have they been delivered?" Pietro4's voice asked.

"Yup," FrankandJoe3 grinned.

She morphed into an eight year old with pig tails, jeans and a cute little pink top. Her hair was tied up in pink ribbons. In her hand was a lollipop. As she skipped away merrily, licking the lollipop, one of her pink ribbons fell from her hair and landed on the front steps. Then she exploded, so to speak and was gone.

OoOoO

Kurt sat down on his bed and opened the envelope. It was a script for the next episode of X-Men Evolution. It was called 'Child's Play.' It looked like a regular script. But after reading the first page, he noticed something. It didn't sound like it was from Marvel. It sounded as if a bunch of sixteen year old fans wrote it.

He didn't care though. Marvel must've been trying to cut back on money for a little bit. And the episode sounded really fun. I mean, who could resist hanging out at the fair again? And from the sound of it, there was a really good battle at the end involving legoes. Who could resist fighting with legoes?

So he did what he normally did: looked over the script. His face got really red during parts of it. He was relieved when he had finished reading it. The embarrassment was over. But he had some words for the Marvel people: THANK YOU. This was the episode he had been waiting forever for!

Barely able to stop himself from dancing, he searched through the closet for the outfit described in the script. Suddenly, his door was slammed open [you know, where it's opened so hard that it smacks the wall]. Kitty stood in the doorway, script in hand.

"Have you read this?" she asked, her face red.

Kurt nodded, using his black bangs to hide his face so she wouldn't see his emotions.

"Ja, of course I have."

Kitty crossed her arms over her chest.

"And...?"

"I... I'm not complaining," Kurt blurted out.

He clapped a hand over his mouth and kicked himself inside.

"Are you sure you and I have the same one?" she asked.

"Child's Play?" Kurt announced the name.

Kitty nodded, "Alright, we do have the same one. I just don't see why they would... well, do _this_. I mean, I thought they were saving it for the end."

Kurt's face got red.

"You zought zat zey'd pair us togezzer in ze end?" he asked her, practically exploding with happiness inside.

She looked up at him confused.

"Hunh? I was talking about the fact that they paired Storm and Logan and Rogue and Evan, I didn't... what do you mean 'pair us together'?"

Kurt sat next to her on the bed, his happiness deflated.

"I can't believe it took zem so long to pair Storm and Logan togezzer," he muttered.

She looked at him expectantly. He felt her gaze and looked up.

"Vat?"

"What do you mean 'us'?" she asked again.

"Oh, haven't you finished ze script?" Kurt returned her gaze.

She shook her head. With a smile, he flipped few a few pages until he found the page that had made him blush. While she read it, he got up and grabbed his outfit. He hung it on the closet door and watched Kitty's face. Her face got bright red. But what surprised Kurt was the fact that she was smiling. She set the script down.

"This'll be fun," she remarked, trying to hide her smile.

She waved good bye and closed the door gently behind her as she left. Kurt smiled and fell back on his bed.

"Danke," he whispered to himself.

Then he got up, grabbed his outfit and headed for the shower.

**I know, not a cliffy. I was gonna make it longer, but I decided not to. Just don't forget Fran- I mean my ribbon that's on the front porch. CloudyNK has joined the fan girls! Feel free to rejoice cuz the next chapter probably will be full of Kurtty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crank up the mental! Oh by the way, most of the comments made to my character have usually been made to my face. You know the insane ones because it's true. I'm insane... and bipolar...**

The big screen folded down into the backroom. The blocked out figure appeared on the screen.

"How much longer?" the voice demanded to know, still sounding very deep.

"Well, as you know, making a single episode can take months," Pietro4 said nervously.

"I don't have that long!" the voice yelled angrily, "We need to speed it up!"

FrankandJoe3 raised her hand, still looking 13.

"If it involves a time machine, the answer is no," X-Kat smirked.

FrankandJoe3 lowered her hand and turned to face X-Kat.

"Why not?" she looked hurt.

"Um, because it's impossible?" X-Kat offered.

FrankandJoe3 crossed her arms over her chest.

"B-But what about Forge? He's a techno gizmo dude! He can do the whirring and zooming and the fixing and the building and the... you know! He could-," her sentence didn't finish.

"He's a character!" CloudyNK reminded her.

"So? He looks like he knows what he's doing!" FrankandJoe3 argued.

"He's paid to do that," Pietro4 added.

The figure in black sighed. Then he or she noticed something. One of the five girls were gone.

"Where's Elven?" she/he barked out.

Everyone froze and looked around. Elven peeked her head in the room, phone on her ear.

"Oh that's great! Thank you!" she hung up.

"That was the guy who plays Forge. He told me that he used to work as an electrician and he has a lot of friends in high places, you know, government people, and he agreed to help on the idea of something to speed up time," she smiled.

FrankandJoe3 stuck her tongue out at X-Kat.

"Oh grow up," X-Kat mumbled.

The leader of them all, the figure in black, chuckled softly.

"Alright, Pietro4, you take FrankandJoe3 back to the Asylum for a few hours while the rest of you go and assist Forge," the leader ordered.

FrankandJoe3's eyes widened and she stepped back. With a fast explosion she was the eight year old with the messy hair again. Tears filled her eyes.

"Please, no!" she cried, tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't worry, it's only for three hours," the leader assured her.

FrankandJoe3 screamed, dropped to her knees and covered her ears.

"NO! NO! NO!" she kept on screaming.

Pietro4 tried to yank FrankandJoe3 to her feet, but the girl wouldn't be moved. The leader sighed.

"The rest of you might as well help Pietro4. I will go assist Forge," the leader ordered.

The screen folded back up. CloudyNK stared at them all confused.

"Why are we taking her to an Asylum?" she asked, blowing another bubble.

"She's insane; the doctors have us bring her in constantly. They want to cure her," Elven tried to explain.

"You can cure insane?"

X-Kat shook her head, "Not for her. She's way past insane. When she was little, something happened. There was something on her skull so the doctors had to cut her head open and apparently, one of the doctor's tools stabbed through the skull and cut part of the brain. It didn't kill her, sadly. It instead made her purely insane."

FrankandJoe3 meanwhile was still in a ball whimpering to herself.

"Why don't you just take her to a psychiatrist? I mean, obviously she's scared of the Asylum."

"Fear is used to scare the insane out of her," Pietro4 offered.

CloudyNK looked doubtful.

"That's just cruel," she muttered and headed back to the computers.

Elven, X-Kat and Pietro4 were perfectly fine with the cruelness. The three of them yanked FrankandJoe3 to her feet and dragged her towards the garage.

OoOoO

Forge sat impatiently on the bench, waiting. Suddenly, a girl walked up to him. (I'm not telling you what she looks like) She smiled.

"Hi, I called you earlier. So, can you help?" she asked sweetly, her voice soft as velvet.

Forge looked around, to make sure no one else was around.

"Yes, I can help, but this is top secret! You breathe word of this and you're dead," he reminded her.

She nodded.

"So, is it done?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's over in that field, being tested. It works like magic. Now answer me this: what's a sweet girl like you doing messing around with this kind of stuff?"

The girl giggled and pulled out a CZ pistol.

"Who said anything about sweet?"

**Okay, yes, I've just showed the leader without showing her so to speak. Next chapter I'll be showing my favorite parts of the script I made up known as Child's Play including the Lego battle between some bad guy and a couple.**

**I need help though. Request some couple flirting/kissing/lovey dovey stuff. I only know how to do Kurtty. Help out with Logan/Storm and Rogue/Evan. And I need help with their accents.**

**Or I could just show Kurtty... **

**Oh by the way, I'll tell you why my character is afraid of the Asylum. At the one she goes to, they use old fashioned torture techniques. I mean like, tying her to a chair and plunging her head under freezing cold water and hold it there. That's the one I know best. And they use the Chinese sound torture. That one kills me. **

**Well, suggest some crap and don't go to Asylums. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm going to try this, but I have to apologize. I cannot write in Rogue's accent and I HATE Jean and Scott so I'm just going to have to base most of this episode on Kurtty. Oh and by the way, does anyone know when Vampires Suck, the movie, premieres and on what channel (ya know, like Disney, Cartoon Network)?**

The weeks spent practicing and rehearsing flew by a little too fast. [Mostly because they were sped up, but know one knew that so no one noticed]. It was time for the official thing. Kurt checked himself out in the mirror briefly. He felt so strange as if he was wearing too small of shoes or something. His stomach was full of angry hornets. He was so excited.

There was a knock at his door, "Hello?"

It was Kitty.

"C-Come in!" he called to her.

She opened the door. She looked nervous too.

"H-Hey Kurt; um, Logan told me to come and get you. He's ready for scene 3."

Kurt hit his inducer so he looked normal.

"You nervous?" he asked her, his face still pink.

She nodded and tugged on the edge of her white dress.

"Yeah, how could I not be nervous?" she asked staring down at her shoes, "You?"

He cleared his throat.

"J-Ja; but I'm excited too."

Kitty smiled and Kurt followed her out the door. Their heart's pounded loudly, but they couldn't have been more ready.

OoOoO

The door to the Institute opened and Kurt and Kitty walked out, hand in hand. Cameras were circling them, but the people who watched the show didn't know that.

"Well, Kurt, thanks for going with me," Kitty smiled.

Kurt returned the smile.

"Anything for my Kätzchen."

They headed towards the garage which was conveniently open. Scott and Jean were pulling away in Scott's car. Rogue and Evan were in the front of the X-Van. They were starting to pull away. Kurt teleported himself and Kitty into the back.

"You guys heading to the carnival?" Kurt asked, releasing Kitty's hand.

"Yeah man," Evan flashed a thumbs up from the passenger seat.

"So, you and Rogue?" Kurt smiled.

"So, you and Kitty?" Evan countered.

"Alright, shutting up," Kurt remarked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rogue started pulling the car out of the garage.

"Um, Rogue, do you know how to drive?"

Rogue just laughed and tore out of the garage.

OoOoO

The X-Van screeched to a halt at the Carnival grounds. The doors in the back were practically kicked off their hinges as Kitty and Kurt jumped out of the van.

"Ah couldn't have been that bad," Rogue muttered.

Evan laughed, "You weren't. You were worse."

Rogue punched him playfully and the four teens walked into the Carnival.

OoOoO

Kurt and Kitty wandered in the direction of the roller coasters first. Well, more like rollercoaster. There was only one aside from the Ferris Wheel.

"You sure you can handle zis?" Kurt teased.

Kitty grabbed his arm and grinned.

"You sure you can handle it?"

Kurt laughed and the couple hopped inside of the rollercoaster's front car. It was close to empty so there were plenty of spots.

"Please keep your hands and feet inside of the feet inside of the vehicle at all times and enjoy the ride," the operator droned on.

Kurt fastened his seatbelt. Kitty tried to do the same thing, but her buckle wouldn't move.

"Here, let me help," Kurt smiled.

He grabbed the buckle and twisted it sideways. Then he released it.

"The point of that was...?" Kitty laughed.

"I'm not done!"

He pulled on the buckle and it magically was fixed. He hooked it in and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Don't doubt ze fuzzy von!"

She rolled her eyes and pulled down on the safety bar. The rollercoaster started. Kitty's hands flew to the safety bar.

"Oh don't be such a-," Kurt started.

The ride lurched forward and his hands flew down to the safety bar.

"Who's the chicken now?" she giggled, letting out a scream of happiness.

Kurt grinned. His hand moved over and grabbed hers. She looked at him surprised. He was grinning.

"Don't vanna lose you," he joked, letting out a cry of excitement.

Kitty laughed, her blush disappearing. She grasped his hand tighter as they headed towards the loop. Then Kurt saw the camera.

"Smile!" he cried to Kitty, throwing an arm around her, grinning.

She looked at him and grinned too. The camera flashed and their picture was taken. Kurt removed his arm sheepishly and set it back down on the bar.

"S-Sorry," he apologized as the car slammed to a stop.

As they got out, Kitty grinned. She grabbed his arm and set it back around her shoulders.

"Never said I didn't like it."

Kurt's face shot red, but he laughed and the couple headed down to the booth that showed the pictures. Kurt and Kitty's was the best by far.

"Hey, I zink I saw Evan, be right back," Kurt smiled and disappeared into the crowd.

Kitty stood there. The camera focused on Kurt. He bought the picture of him and Kitty and pocketed it. Then he wandered back to Kitty.

"Turns out it vasn't Evan. Vell, every von is wrong every vonce in a vhile. Vat do you vant to do now?" 

Kitty thought about it.

"Um, do you wanna hit the food courts?"

Kurt laughed, "You must be reading my zoughts."

He grabbed her hand and they headed out of the photo place and towards the food courts.

OoOoO

Forge struggled against the bonds that tied him to the chair.

"Shit, that evil she demon!" he growled.

Eric Rollman sighed.

"She's not alone. She's got a whole little group that works for her," he told Forge.

"A she demon? Why that's the best compliment I've heard in months!" the leader entered the room, a grin on her face.

"What do you want from us?" Eric asked.

"Simple: we want what we've waited tirelessly for! We've spent hours making forums, discussions, writing stories, posting proof, sending letters to you IDIOTS. We're tired of waiting! What we want is simple," the leader started.

"Tell us what you want! Anything! Just let us go!" Forge cried.

The leader laughed, "It's not that easy. What we want... well, we want revenge on those nasty sons of bitches and bitches themselves who have made you guys support Lancitty and Kurmanda. Lance is a jerk! Amanda is Kurt's sister! Why would you support those groups?"

Eric looked at her confused, "I don't know what you mean!"

"What I mean is that it's about time we did this. It's about time that Kurt and Kitty get together, even if it means someone or some people have to die in the process."

**Five pages, holy crap! Well, not much of a cliffy. The big Lego battle is next so just hurry up and review so I can update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I wanted to put a kiss in here, but **_**someone**_** and I won't name names, told me to be more realistic so sorry to disappoint you. Anyway, FrankandJoe3, yeah, she's still insane... And my day has been made in a simple five minutes so, do you feel the happy edge to this story?**

The top of the Ferris Wheel is known as the most romantic spot in the whole carnival. It's where first kisses happen. Or, at least it is in movies. Sadly, this episode of X-Men Evolution wasn't a movie. But that didn't stop Kurt and Kitty from making the cart that would get stuck at the top. Slowly, it headed towards the top.

"Um, Kurt?" Kitty looked at the elf.

"Ja?"

"Thanks for, ya know, coming here with me," she smiled softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

He grinned.

"You know I vould've said yes no matter vat! Anysing to keep you avay from Lance."

She sat up and looked at him confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He hesitated, "Never mind, forget I said it."

She shrugged it off and tried to focus on the sunset. But she just couldn't. She turned to him. He was already facing her.

"Hey... um, I vas vondering somesing," Kurt muttered.

"I'm not a mind reader," she reminded him.

"Oh, ja, sorry..."

He looked at his feet. The cart screeched to a halt.

"Well, what were you wondering?" Kitty looked at the elf.

He put a hand on his neck. It was now or never.

"Um, Kitty... I..."

Kitty cut him off, pointing into the distance.

"Look!" she cried.

He shook his head.

"No, I have to say zis! Kitty, I lo-," he looked up and froze.

Standing at the carnival gate was a large creature that was enough to makes a mutant shocked. It was kind of like 'The Thing', but three times bigger and three times bulkier. And of course there was the factor that he was made entirely out of legoes.

"Zat's awesome," Kurt mumbled.

"Well, we should go stop it."

Kurt looked disappointed and he sighed. He started fiddling with the inducer.

"Won't you get in trouble for that?" Kitty asked him.

"Ja, of course I vill."

He took it off and attached it to Kitty's wrist.

"Just pray zat I did zis right."

He hit the button and a shock wave went through Kitty. Kitty suddenly looked like Emma Frost, minus the accent, the attitude and the bitchiness.

"Alright, Ms. Pryde. You ready to go kick some Lego?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up in the cart next to Kurt.

"As I ever will be."

She stared at the blue elf and blushed softly. She set her hand in his and they jumped off of the Ferris Wheel.

OoOoO

FrankandJoe3 tore down the road. There were three girls right on her heels.

"No! I'm not going back! I'm not going back!" she screamed, terrified.

Surprisingly, she was faster than the three girls and she was barefoot.

"FrankandJoe, get your ass back here so I can kick it!" one of them cried.

Their voices sounded alike in her ears. Tears fell from her eyes to the rock covered road.

"No! They're gonna kill me! They're gonna kill me!" she kept repeating, her fear fueling her.

"Gosh damnit, get back here!" another one cried.

"No! I can't! I can't! They're gonna kill me! They're gonna kill me!" she screamed again.

Surprisingly, she still looked 13. She hadn't changed yet. Just goes to show you how terrified she was. And she knew where she was running. She could see the Ferris Wheel on the other side of the forest. The folds of her black dress hit against her legs making running hard. She was at least 100 feet of them, but she didn't slow down. She should have, because the next second she tripped and landed face first into the rocks.

Of course she didn't feel the pain. She was numb. The effects of the cold water had messed with her pain censor. That's probably why she could run across rock so fast. Blood ran down her face with her tears as she jumped to her feet and kept running. The blood from her skinned knees hit the white rocks. Her dress was torn, but just barely. The thin mask still covered her eyes, but it didn't help. The other three girls saw where she was headed fast.

"That idiot's going to blow our cover!" X-Kat noticed.

"If she does, man, the leader will MURDER us!" Elven pointed out the obvious.

"So why are we standing here? AFTER HER!" Pietro4 ordered.

The three tore down the road when they heard an engine. They stopped. CloudyNK pulled up in a Ford F150, white. **[1]. **

"Need a lift?" she offered.

The other three grinned and hopped in the truck bed. CloudyNK floored it, making sure to turn up the radio. 

"Hot as hell, even in the shade! Get you a little bit of lemonade! We're next to nothing and we like it! Boys look, so much hotter, in the summer. Yeah, yeah, take his shirt off in the water, pull me under! Yeah, yeah," they sang along, laughing.

OoOoO

It was easy to break a monster out of legoes. It's not easy to avoid hearing the frequent cries of 'MUTANT', 'MONSTER' and 'DEMON.' Kurt was very sensitive. Luckily, these people had been paid to say that. They didn't mean it. Kurt was sitting on the ground, messing with the legoes. That's when Kitty heard the screams.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE! Help! They're trying to kill me!" the voice was familiar, she just didn't know how.

Kurt wasn't even paying attention. Kitty was looking around for someone who looked like they were in trouble. But everyone she saw was still scared from looking at Kurt or off enjoying the carnival.

"Kurt, why'd you make me where your inducer?" Kitty asked him, still looking.

"Oh, I didn't vant any von to know you're a mutant like me," he muttered, sounding out of it.

Kitty smiled, "How sweet."

Then she spotted FrankandJoe3. What she saw was a girl covered in blood wearing a mask crying and running and screaming. Kitty's eyes followed the girl.

"Kurt, we have to go help her!" Kitty cried.

Kurt nodded, "Uh huh. Not in the script."

He still sounded out of it, but he made sure to whispered the last part. Irritated, she turned around and looked at him. In his hands were two little swords made of legoes. He looked up at her.

"Vat?"

Kitty laughed.

"Gimme one of those. _Just play along._"

He handed one to her reluctantly. She grinned and looked at it.

"This thing is cool... oh wait! We have to go help that girl!"

Kurt smiled.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

Handing his Lego sword to his tail, he ran after the girl on all fours. Kitty joined him, Emma's cape hitting her in the back.

OoOoO

FrankandJoe3 hid behind the Ferris Wheel. Kurt and Kitty stared at her. Then she exploded. They jumped in surprise. Sitting there in her place was an eight year old.

"It's the girl from the Institute! Frankand..." Kitty started.

"FRANKANDJOE3, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

FrankandJoe3 let out a strangled scream.

"Why are they trying to kill you?" Kitty asked.

"I can't go back. No, I can't back. They want to drown me, a-and freeze me and cut open my head and probe my brain... I can't go back," she hugged her knees to her chest, sounding insane [mostly cuz she was].

"Who?" Kurt asked, sitting beside her.

"My friends."

"Pretty suckish friends you have zere," he joked, handing her the Lego sword.

She fingered it and smiled.

"Danke Nein Dämon," she whispered.

His eyes widened in surprise. Then the other three girls walked up.

"FrankandJoe3, we have to get back. If we promise not to take you back to the nut house, will you come?"

The girl nodded shakily. She handed the Lego sword back to Kurt.

"Auf Wiedersehen," she waved goodbye and followed the three girls away.

All the while, Kurt, Kitty and the entire crew stared after them.

OoOoO

"You idiot! You blew our cover!" the leader yelled at FrankandJoe3.

The girl was shaking.

"B-But, I don't wanna die. They were trying to kill me!" she tried to argue.

The leader turned to the other three girls.

"You were trying to kill her?" she asked them.

"Well, _we_ weren't... directly at least. The Asylum may have..." X-Kat mumbled.

The leader growled.

"And you chased her to the fair because...? Now they know something's up!"

Everyone looked at their feet.

"I-I'm sorry," FrankandJoe3 apologized.

The leader sighed, "Don't be. Just go over and entertain Mr. Rollman. Put on your crazy face. We need him to agree to something so do your best to drive him insane."

FrankandJoe3 exploded. In her place was a girl with perfectly straight blonde hair and wide blue eyes. She was pale and was wrapped in a straight jacket [I call it a huggy coat].

"Anything you say," she got a possessive grin on her face and wondered towards the backroom.

She headed for the door, but paused.

"What are you waiting for?" the leader asked.

"Um, it seems my hands are at the inability to do anything with that of an ability giving me the lack of ability."

X-Kat opened the door. The second FrankandJoe3 was inside, she slammed the door.

"Pour souls," X-Kat muttered.

"Don't you mean 'soul'? I mean, isn't she just one person?" CloudyNK asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was talking about Mr. Rollman and Forge. They won't make it three minutes."

**[1] I want to have a white Ford F150 when I'm older, just like my Daddy so I couldn't resist.**

**This wasn't a cliffie either mostly because I'm on page six. I'm gonna save you the torture. It's horrible. Although it's only talking... you'd suffer too. Well, I'm considering revealing the leader... just not yet. It's not the end.**

**Any suggestions? Oh, don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hm... Sure, whatever... oh yeah! I was supposed to be updating... But still, why miss out on seeing all of these guys in bras? Ah ha hah! I'm just so amused... I mean, the bras are pink too! AHAHAHAA! Oh, darn they're gone... sigh; I'll just rewind the TV once more before updating... Oh and the most wonderful boy in the world has Lunch and P.E with me... *drool***

**Oh and I searched some torture techniques... oh boy, I'm gonna have some fun.**

Kurt was typing away at the keyboard with two pencils since his fingers were three big [one more than too big] to hit the keys. He was doing some research that he thought Kitty would appreciate. He was looking up FrankandJoe3. He found quite a few hits. On instinct, he hit the first link. It was a fanfiction account. The girl in the picture looked just like the girl he had seen earlier except she was smiling and older.

The profile just stated that she wrote fanfiction and that she wished that Kurt and Kitty were a couple. It made him blush, but he printed it anyway. Then he clicked on the second link. It was an Asylum patient belonging to Mable Hinrichs. **[1] **She had long brown hair, soft brown eyes and a thin line for a smile. It described her as dangerous an incurable. Kurt printed this page too.

It listed the things they did to her, but Kurt was in a hurry. Just as he was scrolling up to go back, he saw an add flashing at the top. It said 'The End'. He remembered FrankandJoe3's warning, but he didn't care. It was probably just a coincidence. He hit the back button and hit the third link. It was an amber alert for Morgan Hinrichs who went by the nickname of FrankandJoe3. Kurt printed it out too. Suddenly, the screen started flashing the words 'THE END'.

Kurt, freaked out, turned off the computer, grabbed the printed pages and headed for Kitty's room. The screen's words changed.

"I warned you. You're good as dead."

OoOoO

Kurt walked up to Kitty's door. He rested his fist on it. Kurt took a deep breath and knocked.

"Who is it?" Kitty asked.

"U-Um, me," Kurt stuttered.

"Come in," she called.

He pushed open the door and entered. Kitty was sitting Indian style on her bed, and she was on the phone.

"I'll put it in speaker, I need your help," she mouthed.

He folded the papers in half and sat down beside her. The phone went to speaker.

"Hey," Lance sounded surprised.

"Hi; Lance, i-it's over," Kitty's voice shook.

"W-What? B-But," Lance started.

"No buts, it's over. Done," Kurt cut him off.

"Lance, what's going on?" Amanda's voice was feint in the background.

"A-Amanda?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"U-Um, i-it's not," Lance started again.

"Can I talk to her?" Kurt asked.

There was a fumbling noise.

"Hello?" Amanda asked in a flirty voice.

"Vhy are you at ze brozzerhood house?"

"I-I um," she couldn't think of a lie.

"Well, we're done. Oh by ze vay, before you go, remember zis: vhile you're stabbing me in ze back, you're in a pretty good position to kiss my ass!"

Kurt hung up the phone.

"Really?" Kitty asked with a laugh.

Kurt nodded.

"Nice, right?"

Then he remembered.

"Oh yeah, I vanted to show you zese," he handed her the papers.

She read over them and grinned.

"You're a genius Kurt!"

She leaned forward and kissed him. It was just a peck, but it was enough to take his breath away. The happiness put him in a small trance.

"Come on, let's head down to this Asylum. We might be able to help her yet!"

But FrankandJoe3 didn't want help. She wanted revenge.

**[1] My dad was gonna name me Mable and my big bro's last name was Hinrichs... [Hine-ridges] **

**Take a guess at why the revenge. Next chapter is not for the weak stomached. I'm adding Iris to the next chapter... so yea**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, it's either this chapter or next that will make you cringe, cry out and have nightmares for weeks. Probably the next chapter... which means you better toughen up your stomach by then.**

Kitty shut the car door, Kurt right on her heels.

"Come on, this is the place," she pointed to the building in front of them.

It was a large white building. The words were printed in black. 'The Bayville Asylum.' It had that one creepy touch to it.

"I'm not sure zat I vant to go into zis place," Kurt mumbled.

"Don't be such a chicken," she teased, pulling him after her into the building.

But the second they entered the building, Kitty felt the same way as Kurt. It was freezing in there. There was a lady at the counter. She had a lazy eye, long blonde hair in braids, wore the original nurse cap with the red cross on it, was overweight and wore a strange white dress.

"Can I help ya?" she asked, staring at them with one eye, the other rolling around.

Kitty held Kurt's hand in fear.

"U-Um is M-Mable Henricks here?" she asked, trying to pronounce the name on the page.

"If ya mean Ms. Hinrichs [Hine-ridges], ya just missed 'er. But I'm sure she'll be back soon. Why don't ya wait over there?" she gestured to the waiting room.

Kurt and Kitty strode over to the waiting room. Kitty didn't let go of Kurt's hand. She was terrified. Any sane man, or woman for that matter, would have reason to fear an Asylum. It has the feeling of fear, insanity and **death **hovering in the air around you. Many failed cures of insanity resulted in death, or even worse insanity.

Kurt and Kitty sat down next to a girl with chestnut colored hair. She didn't look like she belonged in an Asylum. In fact, she seemed as nervous as them. Wanting to make conversation to break the silence, Kitty turned to the girl.

"Um, hi," Kitty said.

The girl glanced at Kitty and Kurt briefly before staring forward again.

"Hello."

"What are you here for?" Kitty asked.

"I'm waiting for someone to show up. Why are you here with your boyfriend?"

Kitty blushed, "H-He's not my- Oh never mind. Anyway, we're waiting for someone to show up, too; Mable Hinrichs. You ever heard of her?"

The girl smiled.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for her too. She's... um, she's a friend of mine."

"Well, we don't know her personally, but we need to talk to her," Kitty explained.

The girl looked at Kitty for the first time without looking away.

"You aren't a cop are you?" she asked.

Kitty laughed, "Afraid not."

The girl sighed and looked away. Suddenly, there was a commotion by the front door. A girl was being dragged in through the doors.

"Let me go! You promised! You said so! You said you wouldn't!" FrankandJoe3 screamed.

Kurt, Kitty and the girl sprung to their feet.

"I never promised anything," X-Kat argued, dragging the girl.

"You said so! You liar! You lied! No! Help!" FrankandJoe3 kicked and screamed.

Then she saw Kurt and Kitty. Her eyes widened. She exploded and stood in front of them.

"Why didn't you listen?" she screamed at them.

"I- what?" Kitty stuttered.

"I told him to stay away! I warned him! Why'd you come? They're gonna kill you! They're gonna get you! Run!" she begged.

Then her hair lightened to a brown. Her blue eyes darkened to a brown. Silver glasses formed over her eyes.

"Please," she whispered.

X-Kat and Pietro4 grabbed her by the arms and started dragging her away.

"Hey, let go of her!" Kurt acted fast.

He charged towards them and tried to break their hold. CloudyNK sighed and pulled out a small pipe. She blew in it as hard as she could. A small dart flew out and hit Kurt in the neck.

"You guys don't pay me enough for this," she mumbled.

Kurt hit the ground as if he was made of lead. Kitty rushed to his side.

"Kurt!" she cried.

The girl with the chestnut hair stood to her feet. She grabbed a bat from behind the chair she had been sitting in.

"I'm sorry Kitty," she apologized and swung the bat at Kitty's head.

Kitty turned around in fear, but it was too late. The bat smacked into the side of her head and she collapsed on top of Kurt. The girl sighed and slipped a small mask over her eyes too.

"Good job Iris," X-Kat smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How will torturing them help us at all?" Iris argued.

"We just need to scare them a bit before we do anything," Pietro4 tried to explain.

A horn honked angrily outside. The white Ford F150 was outside, Elven in the front seat.

The four girls headed for the door. Pietro4 paused in the doorway.

"362 Elsa; you know the drill for Mable. We can't let her remember. But as for Kurt and Kitty... 26 for Kitty, 412 for Kurt."

The lady behind the counter nodded.

"Ya, whatever."

She walked around the corner. She grabbed Kurt, Kitty and Mable by the wrist and dragged the three into the backroom.

**I apologize for all of the times I called Bayville Bayport. Bayport is for the Hardy boys who my username is in honor of. FRANK and JOE. Lol**

**Oh, anyway, Mable IS NOT my name. Next chapter is not for the weak stomached. So review so I can update and gross and freak you all out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have one thing to say before I update: Iris, you're smarter than I thought. NOW BRING ON DA EVIL!**

Kitty opened her eyes weakly. Everything was dark. She was in a small area. She blinked a few times and saw a few holes right above her. It let in enough light to let her see that she was in a coffin. But it wasn't the fact of being in a coffin that scared her. It was the water that was pouring in. Her eyes widened and she started beating on the lid of coffin with all of her strength, just like in the Kill Bill movie. Nothing happened.

She was almost submerged in water. Fear took over. When you're scared, you tend not to think. The water kept rising higher and higher. It wasn't long until she was completely submerged in water. She held her breath, but even she knew she couldn't hold it that long. She beat on the lid of the coffin over and over again, but nothing happened. Finally, she screamed. Bubbles escaped from her open mouth. Water flew down her throat. She tried to cough it out, but she couldn't.

Her vision darkened as she tried to take a breath. Her eyes closed softly and her world just seemed to fade away like a leaf in the breeze.

OoOoO

Kurt woke up. He felt ropes on his arms and his feet. He felt his tail loose and he looked around. He was tied to something. He looked up at his arms, which were suspended in the air above him, tied to a wooden board. He recognized this from a previous experience. He was on a crucifix. So he did the one thing he knew to do. He tried to teleport, but he couldn't.

"Sorry hon, but you need energy to teleport. You get energy from food. You haven't eaten in twelve hours," a voice said.

The nurse from the front desk walked up to him. Kurt's eyes widened. He tried to break free of the ropes that bound him, but he couldn't. The woman forced a gag over his mouth despite his squirming. He tried to spit it out, but he couldn't. Then she bent down at his feet and pulled out a lighter. And she did something Kurt never expected. She set the ground under Kurt on fire.

But she wasn't done. She grabbed his tail. Kurt winced in pain. His past wasn't helping him be brave. Then she tied something onto his tail. It was a hot coal. And having a coal pressed up against your skin... or tail at least... hurts like hell. Kurt screamed in pain. He tried to fling the coal off, but it wouldn't move. Kurt's screams became louder. And they became words.

"Fuck!" he screamed, tears coming from his eyes.

The nurse laughed and left the room. Flames leapt up towards Kurt's feet.

"Shit! Fuck!" Kurt was running out of stuff to scream.

He struggled against the ropes as hard as he could, but they wouldn't snap. The pain on us tail was unbearable. Then the flames caught on his feet. His screams got even louder. But no one heard them. And from the looks of it, no one seemed to care.

OoOoO

Morgan was strapped to the chair. And it kept spinning... and spinning... and spinning... Blood spilled from her ears. She was screaming. If any of the people who had dragged her there had none that that was what was being done to her, they wouldn't have brought her there. They thought the cures were humane. Their mistake.

"Stop, stop, stop!" she shrieked.

Suddenly, the chair screeched to a halt. The hand that had stopped the chair belonged to the police chief.

"Mable Hinrichs?" he asked.

She burst out in tears.

"I wanna go home," she sobbed.

The police chief untied her. She tackled him in a hug, her tears, falling onto his shoulder.

"Thank you," she sobbed.

He wrapped her in a hug.

"It's gonna be okay. Your friends are here. They told me where to find you."

"F-Friends?" she asked confused.

"Your friends from fanfiction. They didn't know this is why you didn't want to come here. They're out in the lobby, ready to take you to the hospital," the police chief smiled.

Mable wiped at her eyes.

"Thank you," she said again.

He patted her on the back, "Anytime Mable."

She froze, "How'd you know my name?"

He laughed, "Let's just say I'll see you at home."

He waved good bye to her and she walked slowly down the white corridors to be met by Pietro4, X-Kat, Cloudy, Iris, Elven, and someone new. It was the leader. The leader put a hand behind her neck.

"Listen, Mable, we're sorry. We thought they were just hypnotizing you. We didn't want you to remember who you were so you wouldn't leave..." the leader apologized.

"So, you stayin or not kid?" X-Kat smiled.

Her hair faded to black and her eyes lightened to blue.

"You don't have to ask me twice," she smiled.

OoOoO

Kurt and Kitty were sent to the hospital. Kurt suffered third degree burns on his tail, his wrists, feet and lower chest. Kitty had to get the water pumped out of her lungs, but over all, they both were okay.

OoOoO

Kitty walked over to Kurt's room in the Institute. She fazed through the door. Kurt was asleep. She walked over to his side.

"Hey Kurt," she smiled.

He stirred and blinked his eyes. He smiled.

"Hi Kitty."

He sat up weakly.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

He laughed, "I'm okay now."

He gazed at her with loving eyes. She returned the gaze.

"I brought something for you, ya know, to like say thanks."

He looked at her confused, "Zanks? Vat did I do?"

She shrugged, "Thanks for being you, I guess. Now close your eyes, it's a surprise."

Kurt shrugged and closed eyes. Kitty smiled softly.

"I know you'll love it," she insisted.

She leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't hesitate. He kissed back. But before any real sparks happened, Kitty leaned back. Kurt's eyes were bright and full.

"You vere right, I love it. Just like I love you."

Kitty blushed, "I love you too."

Then she leaned back in. Their lips met again. Kitty turned so she could face him better. Kurt could feel her smile which made his heart leave his chest. He loved her. This was the moment he had been waiting forever for. It had all been worth it.

"Hey, Kurt do you have a-," Scott opened the door and froze.

"Woah man, sorry to interrupt the party," he apologized and closed the door behind him.

Kurt laughed before recapturing Kitty's lips in his own.

OoOoO

Nightcrawler's Shadow led her team of fanfictioners through the offices of the Disney company. They stopped at the door where the ideas for Phineas and Ferb were created. She opened the door, her girls following her. The guys and girls at the table looked up.

"How'd you get in-," one of them started.

Each of the girls pulled out a weapon. The scariest one had to have been FrankandJoe3 on the machine gun. She had an evil grin on her face.

"There need to be some changes around here," Nightcrawler's Shadow smiled, releasing the safety on her CZ pistol.

-The End-

**Okay, Nightcrawler's Shadow, if you don't like Phineas and Ferb, I apologize. I like Phinabella though and the show needs way more of it **** Heh heh**

**Alright, should I write more fics involving Mable Hinrichs/FrankandJoe3? **


End file.
